HOMECOMING
by NiaRitter
Summary: It’s been 6 years since Estefania left Chicago for good. She left to never look back. But when she comes back, she needs to deal with her past and with every loose end in her life. William Beckett, TAI, Gabe Saporta, Pete Wentz, FBR & a surprise character
1. Chapter 1

**HOMECOMING**

**By: Elda Estefania Flores Cabañas**

I don't own nothing except for the plot and the non-famous characters. Please spare my English, it's my second language so I might have some errors. Feel free to correct me and r&r. ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 1**

_Nia's POV_

Chicago… the one place I thought I would never set foot again. I left 6 years ago to never come back. I guess what they say is true… if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. I thought leaving was the hardest thing to do, but it doesn't compare to how hard it is to come back. Everything I've been trying to forget is here. I'm a coward… I admit it. I don't want to face everything or everyone… especially him. He's one of the reasons I left. Not the only but… yeah. I know he has moved on. He has his band and apparently, they're doing well. I know they're doing more than well. I attended a few of his shows and he's really good… and he seems happy. Too bad he wasn't good enough for me… and I wasn't good enough for him. Who knows? I just know that right now, while I'm sitting in my rented car outside my parents' house, I don't want to be here. Maybe I made a mistake coming back. Maybe I should leave before anyone sees me. I mean, I really think they don't need me here. But, who am I kidding? Of course they need me… my whole 'family' needs me. I've spent so many years shutting them out of my life that the least I can do is spend the last few days with my dying father. I don't give a fuck about my father. He's been a cheating, scumbag of a husband and father his whole life and the truth is… I came back because of my sister. It's going to get worse before it gets better, and I intend to be there for her when it does. I love her, after all. Is not that I don't love my mother. I just think that maybe it's impossible to love someone I don't respect… and I just don't respect my mother. She just stood there and took it all. Away from my father, she's a beautiful, striking, confident woman, but as soon he enters the room, everything wonderful about her disappears. She becomes quiet and cold and questions her every move, word, thought. She looks the other way when he cheats, even when he parades the women in front of her face. My mother's whole life, everything about it, was wrapped up in my fathers. His goals, desires, dreams, were all hers. And after all, all my mother ever wants is for him to be happy. So I did what she could never do… leave. The day I decided to leave was when I knew things were more than cheating now. The day he landed the first slap and she just kept her mouth shut, I knew I had to get away from them. But when I looked for comfort, I realized my whole life was a make believe. That's when I knew I couldn't stay anymore. I wasn't going to let myself get swallowed by that environment. So I bought a one way ticket to NYC and left without a single word and to never come back. My sister was the only one that I kept in touch with. She's my twin. We're exactly the same, except for one tiny detail. We both have brown eyes, but if you look really close, my eyes have a green line around the iris while hers is around the pupil. That green line has always been my downfall cause it seems to become more evident whenever I'm experimenting a very strong feeling… anger, fear, deception, even love. That's why I never was a good liar.

_Well, if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go, its better off this way_

I'm startled by my phone ringing. I pick up, not caring to look at the ID. "Hello" I say.

"Are you gonna stay all day sitting in that car like a crazy stalker or PI, or are you gonna come inside and give me a hug?" My sister says. I look towards the house and see her standing at the door with a big smile on her face.

"Since when a stalker is not crazy?" I ask her.

"Get your ass here" She says. I hang up and walk out of the car after grabbing my purse and the small bag that was on the back seat. I close the door and straighten my shirt. I take a deep breath and start walking towards her. She takes a few steps towards me. "Hey" She says as I approach her.

"Hey, sis" I say with a forced smile. She smiles back and hugs me. I hugged back feeling a little sentimental. If there was a thing that I regretted after leaving was leaving her behind. She stayed here and dealt with everything I was too scared to face or go through.

"I missed you" She says as she let's go of me. I look at her and was taken aback about how much I have missed her too.

"I missed you, too"

"It's good to have you back. Wow… look at you. All grown up and everything. I love what you did to your hair. You look… important and elegant. Where's that rocker girl that loved to skate and eat Doritos and get busted by the cops?"

"She stayed here when I left" I said, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear and looked down for a second.

"I think she's still there somewhere" She said in a very insinuating voice. I looked up at her and gave her an uncomfortable smile. "It's okay. I think your scream-o band isn't together anymore" I let a small laugh out remembering about that. "Is this all your luggage? No big LV suitcases and tiny dogs?" She says noticing the red bag on my hand.

"First of all, I don't have Louis Vuitton suitcases and you know I hate small dogs" I say glaring at her. "Besides, I don't plan on staying too long anyways"

"Oh" She says with a sad tone that made my heart ache. "Well… it's good to know you still have your sense of humor" She says sarcastically, making me feel even worse. "Come in" She says as she turns around and walks in. I stood there, looking at the house and knowing that this was gonna change everything in my life that I tried so hard to leave behind. "Come on" She says, urging me in. I take a deep breath before walking into the house… into my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me too long but bare with me. I'm falling into a writer block but I'll be posting once every week. Thanks & I hope you enjoy it. Read & Review.**

**Listening to 'That Green Gentleman' by Panic At The Disco while writing this.  
**

**Chapter 2**

_Cassidy's POV_

It's so good to have her back. I know I've missed her but I never knew how much. I know she feels unsure and awkward of being back… I can see it in her face. She's changed so much over these years. I mean, we kept in touch but it was an e-mail from her once or twice a month. Never a picture or anything that described her doing. She never asked about our parents though… actually, she never asked about anybody. It was always 'I'm doing fine', 'Its kinda chilly here', 'Sorry for not replying sooner'. Never more than that. But I see it's partly true. I've never imagined her so changed. My last image of her was the night she left… black converse, black jacket, jeans, a white t-shirt and a pony tail. Now she's in black heel, black skirt, a white button-up shirt and a black coat. Her black purse is hanging from her shoulder and she's wearing a bob. She looks amazing… but she doesn't look happy. I know she doesn't want to be here… but I don't think is that. She isn't happy with her new life. I watch her walk through the living room, eyeing everything really close and staring at the old piano… _her _old piano. She takes a deep breath as she looks at the family portrait hanging on top of the chimney. She walks towards it and let a small chuckle out… it's more like a scoff. "Not much has changed" She said, slowly turning around to look at me. I just smiled and looked down. She doesn't even know how much _everything _has changed. Things just got worse. Mom broke down… Dad got worse on his womanizing skills… I shut down. I became a shell, always putting a comforting smile for my mom and a hard face for my dad… but I was caught in between. I didn't know myself anymore. Then I met Randy and moved in with him. I thought everything was going to be alright but that didn't happen. I caught him with his stupid secretary… and that was it. He moved out and left. Then Dad got sick and I had to move back home to help my mom until he was taken to the hospital. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I asked her to come back. I never thought she would, but she did, and she's here and she's looking at me like she just asked me a question.

"I'm sorry. What?" I say shaking my head.

"Where am I going to stay?" She asks again. I look into her eyes for a second and I'm stunned to find… nothing. She just has a blank stare… no shine, bright or whatever. Just… nothing.

"In your room" I say. She starts to walk to the stairs and I'm following when the phone rings. "I'll be up in a sec" I say. She stops for a second and nods. She then picks up her bag that was by the stairs and start going up. "Hello" I say when I pick the phone.

"Hey, Cass. What's up?" Pete says from the other end.

"Hey, Pete. Not much… just hanging. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just got back and I was wondering if you want to do something tonight. I know your dad is sick and everything but it may be the perfect plan to clear your head" He says with what sounds like he's eating.

"I don't know. My sister just got back and I'm not sure if I made the right choice by calling her"

"Hey, he's her dad… even when she doesn't love him. You can bring her"

"I don't think she would want to come. Things are weird right now. She's not the same girl that left here almost 7 years ago… she's a grown up now"

"This is the perfect opportunity to work on your sister-bonding thing. It wouldn't hurt to ask though. And if she doesn't want to, just leave her and come have a good time"

"I'll think about it. I'll give you a call later. Take care and stop eating so much or you are going to gain weight"

"Hey, I don't eat much. Plus… I miss my love handles" He says and I laugh. "Okay, Call me. Bye and good luck with your sister"

"Thanks, bye" I hang up and close my eyes. I truly believe this is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe Pete is right… I need a little time off from being a daughter, a nurse… even a sister. I just want her back… I want everything the way they were 6 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Estefania's POV_

I walk slowly towards my bedroom, seeing all the photos that are still hanging on the walls. I reach my door and hesitate about opening it, afraid it may unravel my past. I take the doorknob and slowly turned it. With my free hand, I switch the lights on and see that everything is exactly like I left it. Nothing has changed in my room or in the house for that matter. I walk to the bed and lay my bag and purse on it. I always loved my bed… king sized, thanks to Grandma, with brown and light blue comforter, bunch of pillows that I used to buried myself in. I can't help but smile as I walk to my red wall. See, my parents are very anal about order and they are clean freaks… or at least they were. So my walls were white… except for one. In a rebellious act at 13, I painted a wall red and that became my wall. It's full with pics, concert tickets, police fines, posters, phrases and autographs, everything that meant anything to me. I run my fingers through the pictures, stopping at one… it was him and me. This picture was taken by my sister in high school, behind the gym when we would ditch class and just hang out. I remember all the detentions we got for being caught making out in the janitors room or for always scream and run in the hallways… all those memories come rushing through my mind. "Nobody dared to touch this room" I jump to the voice of my sister that's leaning against the door frame. "We always hoped for you to come back" She said walking to the bed and sitting on it. I walk to her and open my bag to start settling everything. "I thought you weren't planning on staying long" She said when she saw me unpacking.

"I don't. I just don't want to wear wrinkle clothes while I'm here" I reply taking out some of my clothes. I walk to the closet and gasp when I open it… all my clothes is still there.

"I borrowed a couple of your clothes. I hope you don't mind" My sister says noticing my surprise. I turn around and give her a sincere smile. I run my hand through the racket. My Chicago Bears shirt is still here from when I used to go to Soldier Field with him. My band shirts, my chucks. I honestly think I have every color made and style. "I'm thinking about going out tonight. I was wondering if you want to come. It should be fun… like old times. Besides, it may help you get used to be here… or you could just get drunk" She says. I stay silent, staring at the 'Wall of Shame' like my mom used to call it. Do I want to be comfortable here? Do I really want to get used to this? To say I'm home? "I get it. You're tired and everything. Better stay home and rest" She says after a while of awkward silence and gets up, walking towards the door.

"What should I wear?" I asked her. She turns to me and smile… a smile that tells me she's genuinely happy that I would go out with her. She closes the door and walks to my closet. I stand still and wonder how this is the start of something new.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Estefania's POV_

Here I stand… in a crowded room. My sister claims she knows the owner. I look around and actually think it's kinda nice here. "Let's go to the bar" My sister literally screams in my ear. I nod and she takes my hand, leading me towards the bar. We find a stool and take it. "Howie, 2 beers please" She orders to the bartender while I'm facing to the dance floor. "Stay here. I'm gonna go find Pete" She says then turns around and leave. I watch her until she's out of sight and take a sip of my beer, now placed in front of me. Just as I was putting my beer down, I feel a pair of hands on my waist lifting me. I let out a small scream from the surprise.

"Ha-ha… did I scare you?" A young man says. He's tall, with short hair… but he looks familiar, it's like I've seen him before.

"Uh…" Was all that came out of my mouth, although my mind was cursing him.

"So glad you could make it, Cass" He says, hugging me. Wait, did he just said Cass? He's confusing me with my sister. "I like your hair. Very… pristine… _totally _like you" Saying this last part with a hint of sarcasm. "Come on, everybody is in the back lounge" He says holding my hand and tugging me to follow him. We walk through the crowd until we reached a place less crowded. He led me to a group of people sitting on a corner. "Look up, everybody" He says, pointing at me. "It's Cass" Everybody screams they're hello's and I just smile and put my hand up for a small wave. I start looking at all the faces that were looking at me, until I looked at him… William. His eyes were wide and his mouth was a little open… in surprise.

"Estefania?" He says standing up. Damn!

_Cassidy's POV_

Where the hell is she? I only was gone for like 2 minutes. Where could she have gone? I sit on the stool. Maybe she went to the bathroom and she's surely gonna come back here to find me. "What are you doing here? Do you need something?" Howie, the bartender, asks me. "I thought you had gone with Sisky to the back lounge" He says, handing me a beer.

"What?" I ask confused. "Sisky?"

"Yeah. He came here and took you to the back were everybody is"

"Everybody?" I ask knowing what everybody meant.

"Yeah. The guys flew in today and they're all in the lounge. I think Brendon and Ryan are here too" I just stare at the bar top, listening him and thinking about this. I didn't expect this. I'm so gonna kill Pete. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks" I say grabbing my beer and making my way to the back lounge. If everybody is here, that means William is here too. Oh no… this is gonna be awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

**So... here's another chapter. I just realized that this chapters are really small! :S I'm sorry. I'll try to write a little more & upload a lot more. I might go MIA for a couple of weeks, so sorry if I don't upload then. Thanks to Kiss Lady for reviewing., it really made my day. I wrote this chapter listening to my latest guilty pleasure... Pierce The Veil. If you can, check them out. R&R & enjoy!!! 3**

**Chapter 5**

_Estefania's POV_

I see everyone staring at me quietly after William's words. "What do you mean Estefania? I mean, yes, she has a different haircut and looks a little more polished, but it's Cass. I think you should stop on the booze" A guy with long hair and green eyes says, motioning his hand to me. Uh… he seems familiar too.

"No, it's not" William says, coming to stand in front of me. William, aside from our parents, is one of the few people that can really see the difference between my sister and I. I stare at the floor, putting my hands in my front pockets, like a girl that's getting a lecture for being misbehaved. "Look at me" He says so softly that I barely hear him. I slowly raise my eyes to meet his. He looks closely to me and I start getting that butterflies in my stomach that he always made me feel… and I start feeling even more nervous. A small smile starts to creep upon his face. I'm so lost in him, feeling like I never left, that I hardly notice what surrounds me.

"Holy shit" I hear that same guy exclaim. I break my gaze from William to watch him and notice my sister standing next to me, with an apologetic face. "What the fuck? There's… Chizzy, are you seeing that too or am I the one that needs to stop with the booze?" He says looking from Cass to me, to, who I believe is Chizzy, to his drink and back again.

"Nia" William says. I love when he says it. "Estefania" He says in disbelief.

"Hey, Bill" I say, trying so hard not to faint. When I look at him, he grins and hugs me… a very caring and sincere hug that I've missed so much since the day I left Chicago. I hug him back… awkwardly and totally thrown off. I'm so lost in his embrace when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Oh… um… sorry" He says with an apologetic smile but his eyes never leaving mine.

_Cassidy's POV_

I hate to rain on their parade, but I can see that everybody is confused. "Pardon my manners. This is my sister… _twin_ sister, Estefania" I say to everyone.

"No shit" Sisky says. "Twin sister? TWIN SISTER? You didn't tell us you have a twin, identical, look-alike sister? Did that slipped you mind all this years?"

"They're not identical" William says, still staring at Estefania. Oh… those two are so cute together… like always.

"They look identical to me" Sisky says followed by a chorus of 'Me, too'.

"Look, the thing is, my sister is here for a couple of days. Nia, these crazy persons are… Nia? Estefania? Uh… hello?" I say noticing she's not listening to me, keeping her staring match with William. I honestly believe they're not even blinking. It's like they're catching up by just staring at each other. I see him just like studying each part and inch of Estefania's face and she's… reminiscing? I don't know. I used to know everything she was feeling but now… I can't read her anymore.

_Estefania's POV_

"Nia" Someone says grabbing my arm, finally getting the attention they required. "Nia, that's Sisky…" My sister says pointing to the guy that grabbed me at the bar. "That's Mike" She says pointing at the guy with long hair and green eyes. He still looks pretty shocked. "The one next to him is Chizzy" She points to the guy sitting. Oh my God… I remembered them. No wonder they seemed familiar. They're… "The Academy Is… say hello to my sister Estefania" Cassidy finishes.

"Butcher is missing. He's the drummer" Chizzy says. Oh… so he's Australian… sexy accent.

"Oh, right. Where is he?" Cass asks, looking around.

"Dancing or whatever" A tall man coming to us answers. Oh my God… oh my God… it's Gabe. Cassidy's mouth falls open in awe. Gabe takes a double look from my sister to me realizing there are two of us. "Um" He says looking to Cassidy, but when he saw me standing there in shock, he knew. "Estefania" He says with a wide smile. I smile at him.

"Hey, Gabe" I say, looking at him.

"It's good to see you again… and with a double. I guess a twin sister" He says walking to Cassidy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gabe" He said shaking her hand. Then he walks up to me and hugs me. I feel all eyes on us and I can side see my sister with a confuse look. He lets me go but keeps a hand in my waist.

"Did we miss something?" William asks. Shit, I completely forgot about him but he doesn't look confused… he looks angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for this! ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

_William's POV_

I haven't seen her in years and now that I have her in front of me, it's… surreal. She has changed so much. So long to the rocker chick and hello to the classy one. I mean, she looks so grown up and independent. It's just... unbelievable. Seeing her, all this old feelings started to surface again. All those days I spent thinking of her, writing so much songs about her, wondering what she was doing, where she was, if she remembered me… so many questions that I would love for her to answer, but she seems kinda busy with Gabe. Wait… how the hell does she know him? "You 2 know each other?" Cassidy asks. Thank you, I don't think I can form words right now.

"Um…" Estefania says, her waist still on Gabe's hands, but her eyes meet mine.

"We met in New York. Estefania was the photographer for a shoot we did a couple of years ago. We have been in touch since then" He says looking at her… and I know that look. "I didn't know you knew all these guys. We're from the same record label… we're like brothers. We're always touring together. How small is the world, huh?" He says, finally removing his hands from her waist to place them around her shoulders. Estefania's eyes meet the floor in embarrassment. "I didn't know that you had a twin sister though. When you said you had a sister, I didn't think it was going to be a twin" He says laughing.

"That seems to be the topic of the evening" I say through clenching teeth. I can't believe that she was so close to me yet so far. Gabe never mentioned her. I would remember if he did.

"Yeah" Estefania says softly. I was about to say something but I'm interrupted by a loud scream… and I know that scream.

"CASS" Pete screamed, running and hugging Cassidy. "You made it. I thought you were gonna bail on me. So… where's your infamous evil twin? Did she came or did she stay home like a party-popper?" He says excitedly, not realizing that Estefania is behind him with an annoyed expression… oh, how I missed that face. Everyone try to suppress the laughter and point for him to turn around. When he does, his face is priceless. All the color that was once there, faded away. "Holy shit" He said, looking form Nia to Cass and back again. "She's exactly like you. I mean, I knew you were a twin, but I didn't think she was a copycat from you" He says.

"Actually… she's the copycat. I was born first" She says with that sly smile that I used to receive.

"For 2 minutes" Cass replies annoyed and I smile. I smile because they used to be like this all the time. I smile because, for a second, is like I'm looking to the same 15-year old Estefania. I smile because Estefania is smiling too.

"Whatever" Estefania says, rolling her eyes in faked apathy.

"Ok" Pete says. "I'm sorry for calling you the evil twin… and for calling you a party-popper. And, as a form of my apologies, the drinks are on the house" He says.

"Uh… Pete?" Adam says, standing up. "I thought the drink were on the house already"

"They… are… now" He says in a way of trying to impress Estefania… but he's not succeeding.

_Cassidy's POV_

We are all just mingling. Adam, Mike and Chizz are somewhere lost on the dance floor. I'm sitting here alone because Pete had to go take care of 'some business'… business I'm not interested on finding about. William is sitting next to me, trying to make some kind of conversation but failing miserably… since his eyes are stuck on Estefania… on Estefania talking with Gabe. How come she met him first? I mean, I'm the one that's hanging with all his friends, she didn't even know them until tonight. But, I guess I have to thank Pete for that. Every time I asked him to introduce me to Gabe, he said no. He said that Gabe wasn't what I was looking for and that he was saving me from a assure heartbreak. But… how can you not want to meet him? He's… perfect. He's perfect for me… not Estefania. Oh my God… where did that come from? Am I… jealous? I can't be. I mean, I don't even know what kind of relation they have. I better put these thoughts aside and try to enjoy the rest of this evening.

_Nia's POV_

Gabe's talking to me but all I can put my attention is to the piercing holes that William's eyes are leaving on me. How the hell was I suppose to know that Gabe was going to be here? Hell, I didn't even know _he_ was going to be here. "Nia, are you listening to me?" Gabe says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh… sorry" I say, the best apology I can muster right now.

"Are you okay? You look… tense" He says, rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just… weird being back" I say, looking at William, who is looking at me.

"Why does he keep staring at you?" He asks, in a serious tone.

"He's not staring at me"

"Yes, he is. In fact, he hasn't stop" He says, looking at William and then at me.

"William and I… we know each from a long time" I say, taking a deep interest in my hands.

"Oh. I thought you had just met him. Why didn't you say anything when I talked to you about him?" He says. I take a deep breath and look at him. I slowly see how everything starts clicking in his head. "Oh… I get it" He says with a small smile… a very sympathetic smile. "Does he know?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"No, and you are not telling him. He's doesn't need to know" I say, lying through my teeth. Gabe lets out a small laugh.

"He doesn't need to know… or are you not ready for him to know, Nia?"

"Yo no estoy lista todavia" I say to him. I can't wait to go home.

**_A/N: Hahaha… I luv this. Can anyone guess what she's hiding and not ready to tell William yet?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update but my computer died… it just died and I lost everything. So I had to re-do this and I don't think it came out like I wanted to, but I gave it my best shot. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!!! Please review cuz I don't know exactly where I want this story to go from here. I think it's falling flat and boring.**

**Chapter 7**

_Nia's POV_

The night went by just like it was… awkward glances from William towards me and Gabe. I even think I saw Cass looking at me that way too. But I don't know anymore. I spent the rest of the evening with Gabe to avoid _the_ talk with William. It's not that I'm uncomfortable being near him… it's just that I can't control myself when I'm around him. I've learned to be in control of my emotions for all this years that I'm not willing to throw it all away for a simple look from his gorgeous eyes. "I wanna get out of here" I say to Gabe, who's sipping from my forgotten beer.

"Ok. Let's go" He says, starting to stand up.

"No. I need to be alone for a moment" I say quickly. Gabe flashes me a smile.

"Ok. Take care and I'll tell your sister you went home… if I can find her" He says eyeing the room but not spotting Cass.

"Thanks. Talk to you later" I say, kissing his cheek and bolting towards the door. I stepped outside and I felt how the cold air filled my lungs. I open my small bag and take out a cigarette and small yellow lighter, lightening it and letting the intoxicating nicotine fill my lungs and relax me a little. I expelled the smoke and lean in a wall, taking my phone out and seeing 3 missed calls… all from the same number. I start to return the call but stop and turned my phone off before starting to walk down the street.

_William's POV_

I watched Estefania kiss Gabe's cheek and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I mean, I know I'm being selfish by wanting her attention on me but how can I not? I haven't seen her in so long and yet, she's spending her time with Gabe. Gabe? Really? I closed my eyes for what seemed like 5 seconds but when I opened them, she was gone… again. Maybe she went to the bathroom. "Hey, Bill, what's up?" Gabe says coming to sit beside me, with Nia's beer in his hands.

"Hey" I mutter.

"How's everything going? I haven't seen you in a long time" He says sipping from the bottle and I get furious all over again. The slightest thought of Nia and Gabe sharing something more than friendship is killing me. How come she can still have this hold on me? "Are you okay? Or are you going to bail on me too?" He said leaning in the couch and eyeing the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Apparently my lotion isn't working because Nia left and I have the slightest feeling that you're about to go too. Does it really smell that bad?" He said, grabbing the front of his shirt and sniffing it. That brought a smile to my face. Leave it to Gabe to come up with stuff like that. Wait…

"Nia left?" I asked, turning to stare at him.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to be alone for a while. It's a little overwhelming for her to be back, you know? She tried so hard to leave all this behind but it doesn't seem to be working" He said, smiling at a girl that walked by. "And your constant staring didn't help much for that matter" He said patting my back. "She was wearing heels… I think you can catch her if you leave now" He said, standing up and following the girl that just walked by. I thought about it for a moment that maybe I jumped into conclusions judging Gabe and Nia. Maybe they were just friends. I'm such a dick for spending all my time here fuming about her being with him that I didn't get the balls to approach her. And even worse… I'm still sitting here doing nothing. I stand up quickly winning some weird looks from everyone around me before I walked to the door. I knew the place that Nia was going to go to be alone… she always went there.

_Cassidy's POV_

I'm pissed… she left. She left and she didn't even bother telling me. I had to know through Mike that Gabe told him that Estefania told him to tell me that she was leaving. But I don't know why it surprises me… leaving is what she does best. She has a master in it. "CASS" I hear someone yell on my ear.

"What?" I snapped to a smiling Pete.

"Why so serious? Come on, let's go dance" He says grabbing my hand and taking me to the dance floor again. He starts jumping around and doing goofy moves but what can you expect from Pete Went? Seriously? I smile starting to sway to the beat of the song. I quickly begin to loose myself. "See? Dancing makes everything better" He says into my ear. "Why were you so upset, anyway?"

"My sister left… again" I say bitter sweetly.

"Didn't she just arrive liked 3 hours ago?"

"Not the city, silly. She left the bar and she didn't even gave the heads up" I say, feeling like a spoiled brat. Pete laughs and grabs my hand, leading me to the bar.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you are actually mad about that. Last time I checked, she didn't need a babysitter"

"But she came with me" I said, stomping my foot and crossing my arms. Pate laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "I don't think it's funny. Doesn't she see this is hard for me? I barely know her"

"Don't you think she feels the same?" Pete said eyeing me. "Don't you think her feelings are running a thousand miles right now?" He says glaring at me. "She was forced to come back, not only to the place she runs from, but to her old life, to everything she gave up" He said, making a point.

"She wasn't forced to come" I said defending myself but feeling miserable for how selfish and self-centered I was being. Pete sighs and wraps and arm around my shoulder.

"She's just scared. She doesn't know how to deal with everything. Maybe a little time alone in her old city can clear everything up… or at least let her bear it. You just have to wait and see, have a little patience. She'll come around, you're impossible to ignore… even if you're annoying as hell" Pete says, nudging me with his hips. I smile up at him and rest my head in his shoulder. "And… if she is just 0.01% like you… she was going to come back for you if you asked her" He said kissing my forehead and leading me to the back lounge. I smiled knowing that everything Pete said was right. He didn't know her but he knows me… and that's enough for me right now.

A/N: Listening to "A story to tell your friends" from Every Avenue. I'm really digging this guys. If you have time… or if you ever read this, check them out. They're really good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here comes another chapter! This one is a little more personal & just between William & Nia. It took me a while to write cuz I had to do it by pieces. Also, I'm gonna be posting the songs I listen to when I'm writing. They have nothing to do with the story, although some songs might seem to fit. Its just that I can't write, or do anything for that matter, in silence. Anyway, Read & Review! And hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

_William's POV_

I walked, more like ran, to that little abandoned park that was a couple of block away from the club. I knew Estefania was gonna be there… she had to! She used to always go there when she wanted to be alone & I knew that's what she needed right now. I remembered she always used to hide there with every fuck up thing that happened in her house. I remember she telling me that she was sharing this 'special place' with me cause I was her 'special someone'. And I think that was the first time I ever saw the real Estefania. She let her guard down and just opened up to me. Told me everything she feared, how she wanted a normal family, how she wanted everything to be okay for her and Cass and how she just wanted to be happy, no matter what. And that was the first time she told me she loved me… and I told her I loved her too. Now it just seems like cursed words cause, soon after, she left, without saying goodbye. I can't help but wonder if it was so easy for her to escape, to escape from everything and everyone… even me. I didn't notice I was so lost in my thoughts that I was already standing by the little dirty swings. I looked around but I couldn't see her… I didn't see anyone. After dusting a little of dirt from one of the 3 set swings, I sat down and waited… that was all I could do now. I mean, I've been waiting for her all these years that a couple of minutes couldn't hurt. Maybe she was just running a little late. Maybe she just headed home again. No, she couldn't. I know her, she HAD to come here. Well… after all this years, I don't know if I know her that well. I started to swing and to think about all the things I wanted to ask her. All those thing I missed. Like, how's her life now, is she okay, is she seeing someone, if she thought about me, if she missed me… hell, if she missed anyone. But, most of all… if she is happy. I hope she isn't. I know that's fucked up for me to think that way, but, I just hope, _want, _for her to not be happy cause I want to be the one to make her happy. I want to be that piece that's missing for her to be happy… completely happy. I just want her to need me. I just want her to need me like I need her. Cause if one thing I've always need is her. Just her presence, her smile, the way she tends to bit her inner lower lip when she was thinking, the way she always got whiny when she was sleep deprived or how she always woke up moody. God, how I miss all those mood swings. They used to drive me crazy but now, now that I don't get all that, I realize that I miss it. I just miss her. All this thoughts bring a smile to my face cause that's the effect she has on me. She just makes me want to smile. I look at my watch and realize I've been sitting here, lost in my thoughts of her, for over 45 minutes. "She's not coming" I say to myself before standing up dusting my behind. I let out a sigh and a groan cause I was wrong. She didn't come here. And that made me realize… maybe I'm wrong about her. Maybe she did change. Maybe what she needed before, she doesn't need them anymore. That means… she doesn't need me either. I start to walk back to the street with my head hung low in defeat.

"William?" I hear someone call me. I turn around and see Estefania standing there, gorgeous as always with small purse and a little bag in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hey" I reply, taking my hands out from my front pockets and walking slowly towards her. I don't want her running away again.

"What are you doing here?" She says, walking towards me too.

"Well, I was looking for you. Gabe told me you left and I wanted to talk to you so I just figured you would come here like you always used to" I say, feeling a little stalkerish. "I was just heading home cause I thought you weren't gonna show up" I say standing in front of her. She gives me the smallest, yet the most delicate smile I've ever seen.

"I stopped by a pharmacy to buy a toothbrush. I forgot mine" She said lifting her hand up to show me the little white bag.

"Oh" I say, feeling a little embarrassed, and I don't even know why. "Well, it's a little late. I don't know if you want to stay here or if you want me to walk you home?" WHAT?!?!?! I can't believe I just offered myself to walk her home. She's gonna think I don't need to talk to her badly, cause I do.

"Well, we can stay here for a little while and then you can walk me home. How does that sounds?" She said, starting to walk to her 'spot'. I just nod and walk behind her. We get to the swings and I just stare at her. I watch every detail and facial expression she's making, just eyeing everything, almost like it is the first time she sees it. "Wow, I missed this" She said, placing her purse & bag on the floor and putting out her cigarette. She walked towards the swings and sat on one, the dirt not even bothering her.

"I didn't know you smoke" I say, taking my seat on the previous swing. At least I know this one isn't dirtier like the other.

"There's a lot about me you don't know" She said, not even bothering swinging, just sitting there, staring ahead of her. And it was in that moment that I knew… I knew I never stopped loving her.

_Nia's POV_

Wow, I can't believe I'm here… right here with William. It feels like old times, like all these past years never happened and we are still those crazy kids that would just come here to talk, to hang out and to enjoy each other. "So… how are you?" I ask him, starting to make small talk cause I hate silence. Not that this was uncomfortable, but I just hate silence. That's one of the reasons, I think, I live in New York. It's never quiet there.

"I'm fine" He says, swinging a little. I laugh cause the swings are too little for him. He's just too damn tall. I fit fine, cause I don't think I've grown so much… not like he has. "How are you?" He asks, lifting his legs a lot so he won't hit the floor with them.

"I'm… fine" I say. Not the most believable way I could've said that but, it's just… this place… it affects me a lot.

"Yeah… right" He says in a sarcastic tone but doesn't push me. "What have you been up to all this years?" He says, slowing from the force he is creating.

"Well, I…" I didn't know how to answer that. I mean, I knew that was gonna be the first question he was going to ask… everyone was going to ask. And I practiced my answer ever since I knew I was coming back but I just can't remember it.

"I'm sorry. You're not ready to talk about it" He says after he sees I'm struggling with my answer. "Let's just start over again" He says, finally ending his swinging and just started to look at me. "You met Gabe in a photo shoot. I assume you're a photographer?" He says.

"I'm an artist" I say, not realizing how cocky that sounded.

"I'm an artist too" He says smiling to me… and God, I want to melt.

"I know. A very good one, I might add" I say, looking at him. "I'm not just a photographer. I paint and write too. Among other stuff. Its just that photography is the one paying the bills" I say, this time, I started swinging.

"Impressive" He says, starting to swing again. "So… how's New York?"

"Its great" I say, wanting to keep this conversation short. He suddenly stops, walks towards me and grabs my swing, halting me to a stop too. I look at him. I look at him looking at me like he always used to… fill with love.

"Are we seriously doing this?" He says, giving me enough space for me to stand up.

"Doing what?" I ask, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"This? Acting like nothing happened? Acting like we see each other all the time?" He says… a little too close cause I can feel his breath on my face.

"For now… that's all I'm willing to do" I answer honestly, casting my eyes down.

"Okay" He whispers. "We better start heading home. Its getting late… well, a lot later than before" He says, bending down to pick my stuff and handing them to me.

"Okay?" I thought out loud. I take my stuff and just stared at him. "You're okay with me not wanting to talk to you?"

"No, I'm not. Cause I honestly want to talk to you and just… I don't know. Get to know you again. But you don't want that and its okay. I'm not gonna force you into talking to me" He says with a sad tone but keeping a smile on his face… like he was trying to soften the harsh words he just said to me. He turned around and started walking out of the park. I just stood there in shock. I was shocked because I just realized that he was a grown man. A grown man that wasn't gonna give into my pleasures just because I wanted him to. "Are you coming?" He said, turning around to see me standing there. I just nod and walk towards him and towards my parent's home.

*~*~*

The walk to my parent's house was complete silence except from William humming some song & me just listening to him & staring at the floor. When we arrived, I knew Cass wasn't home, since all the lights were off. William walked me to the door and waited until I opened it. We decided to leave the door open since I didn't have a key & Cass had the only copy left. We live in a ver safe neighborhood. "Well…" He says after a moment of awkwardness from us standing there. "Good night" He says, turning around.

"Good night" I say in a very low voice. I walked inside, but as I was closing the door, I stopped. "William?" I call for him. He turns around and, after seeing me waiting for him, he walks back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry" I say, not even thinking about the words coming out of my mouth. "I'm sorry I'm not the same person you once knew. I'm sorry I changed so much, and I'm sorry because I don't think you like the person I've become. I'm not even sure I like this new me. I'm sorry I never called you or gave you an explanation of why I left. I'm sorry I'm not ready to forget why I left in the first place" I say, never looking at him, but feeling the tears starting in my eyes. "I'm sorry I upset you tonight. I know you want to talk, to catch up, but… I'm just scared to let you in. Cause I'm gonna leave again and… I don't want to hurt you" I say, finally getting the nerve to look at him. He has this inexplicable expression and the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

"I know, Nia. You didn't have to say all that, cause I know. I know that this is hard for you. But I know that deep inside, you're still the same Nia I knew and loved. You just had to go through tougher paths than everyone else. And all I wanted from you was to…" He stops, wiping a tear that started to run through my cheek. I close my eyes, drowning myself in his touch, in the way he makes me feel. He keeps his hand on my cheek, and stares deeply into my eyes. "All I want from you is to talk to me. And I got that. So stop crying, okay? You're not gonna hurt me, Nia. Cause now, we have all the time in the world to talk. I'm not letting you go again" He says, bending down, kissing my forehad and giving me a very short, yet lovable, hug. "Night" He says, before walking away again. But this time, it was different cause… I think he took my heart with him.

**A/N: So... how was it?!?!?! Good, bad, too corny? The next couple of chapters, I'm gonna bring the drama. So it will stop being so boring. I just wanted to leave the notes on where Nia & William stands! The other characters are gonna be making their appereance too! Review!!**

**Soundtrack:**

1. Daughtry - Over you

2. The Academy Is... - Beware! Cougar!

3. The All-American Rejects - The wind blows; Another heart calls

4. Metro Station - Control

5. Panic At the Disco - She had the world

6. Sara Barilles - Bottle it up

7. Elefante - Durmiendo con la luna

8. All Time Low - Dear Maria, count me in

9. Ana Gabriel - Simplemente amigos

10. The Starting Line - Almost there, going nowhere

11. Sum 41 - Pieces

12. Bon Jovi - Lost highway

13. Leona Lewis - Bleeding love

14. Don Tetto - Adicto al dolor (Lagrimas)

15. Michael Jackson - Smooth criminal

16. Keane - Somewhere only we know

17. David Archuleta - Crush

18. Rookie of the Year - What is love?

19. James Morrison - Broken wings (Feat. Nelly Furtado)

20. Nickelback - Photograph

**Note: There's songs in spanish cuz I'm from Latin America & thats my main language! Let me know if you liked it & if there is one you didn't know or never listened to, do it! Btw, The All-American Rejects, TAI & Bon Jovi are gonna come a lot cuz I have a sick obsession with them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally an update! I'm so sorry it took a while... well, a lot. I've just been busy & I needed to sort some things out before I could fully write. But to make up for it, I'll upload 2 chps. -gasps- I KNOW! This is more of a filler, that's why its so short. But Chpt 10 is longer. I'll try to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know & let me know if there is something you don't like or would like to happen. R&R!!!!**

**Chapter 9**

_Cassidy's POV_

I arrived home, expecting for my sister to be asleep, but apparently she just made it home cause I see her purse and a white bag on the small table by the door and I hear some noises from the kitchen. I take my jacket off and start to make my way into the kitchen. I see her standing holding the fridge door with her hip and a peanut butter jar in one hand and the jelly jar in the other, while the bag of bread is being held up with her teeth. I smile. She turns very slowly to look at me and smile the best she can with the bag in her mouth. She closes the fridge door with her hip and places the small jars on the counter. "Hey. Do you want one?" She asks, looking around the kitchen.

"Second drawer on the left" I say. She sighs and smiles, almost embarrassed.

"Thanks" She says, opening the drawer and pulling out a knife. Then she proceeded on making the P&J sandwich. "Do you want me to make you one?" She asks again.

"You left me" I say, staring at her back. She stops. I could see the guilt written across her face, even when she never turned around. Then she sighs, and continued. "I'm not mad. It would've been nice if you would've told me you were leaving. But its okay" I say, standing straight. "I'll pass on the sandwich. I'm just gonna go to bed. Night" I say, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry" She says. I turn around to see her licking the small amount of peanut butter that was on one of her fingers.

"Its okay. Good thing I had my car cause if I had to take a ride with Pete again… lets just say I had to be drunk to do that again" I say, turning around again to leave.

"No. I'm sorry I left… 6 years ago" She says. I stop cold, my breath getting caught in my throat. Is she really apologizing? Cause, honestly, I never thought she would. I slowly turn and see that she's facing me, looking straight into my eyes. "I know it was a fucked up thing to do. I know it hurt you. I just couldn't stay here. I had to go" She says, never blinking. I feel my nose itch and realize I'm about to cry. I mean… SHE'S APOLOGIZING. "Leaving you was the worst part of me leaving"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you asked? Why didn't you turn to me?" I ask. After all these years, I'm finally gonna get the answers I want.

"I don't know" Okay… that wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting. "I guess it was easier to run away from my problems than to deal with them" She says. "I knew you were gonna be able to handle them better. I would've become another one"

"Because you're so damn impulsive and I would've had to be getting you're ass out of trouble… as usual" I say, just thinking out loud. I look at her and we start laughing. We laughed hard and long, almost running out of breath, remembering every time Nia's bluntness and her drive got us frequently into trouble. When we were reduced to giggles, I looked at her and that's when I saw it. That's when I saw a small glint of happiness. It wasn't a fulfilling happiness… just a small sparkle in her eyes that was gone as soon as she realized she was enjoying herself. I walked to her hugged her, hugged her tight, almost as she was going to run again. I let her go and kiss her on the cheek, placing a small strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay. I forgive you. But next time you feel the urge of running away, let me know. I would like to say goodbye" I turned around and left her. I smiled all the way up the stairs, feeling like the first step of becoming sisters again was already finished. But I knew it wasn't going to last. Tomorrow was D-day… tomorrow was the day we were going to go to the hospital.

**Soundtrack:**

**1. OneRepublic - Say (All I need)**

**2. Spill Canvas - Polygraph, right now!**

**3. We The Kings - Skyway Avenue**

**4. New Found Glory - My friends over you**

**5. David Guetta - Sexy chick (Feat. Akon)**

**6. Crazytown - Revolvin door**

**7. Yellowcard - When we're old men**

**8. Sean Kingston - Fire burnin'**

**9. Lifehouse - Whatever it takes**

**10. The Used - Goodbye to you**

**11. Greenday - Know your enemy**

**12. Remember Maine - The hunt club**

**13. The Cab - I'm a wonder**

**14. The Academy Is... - Tokyo Bay**

**15. All Time Low - Umbrella**

**16. The All-American Rejects - My paper heart**

**17. All Time Low - Jasey Rae**

**18. Cute Is What We Aim For - Curse of curves**

**19. Cute Is What We Aim For - Teasing to please**

**20. Bon Jovi - Have a nice day**

**Hope you enjoy it! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Estefania's POV_

I couldn't sleep. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, at the wall, through the window, playing with my phone, returning emails, drawing, writing… doing anything but sleeping. That's why its 7:00 AM and I'm already showered and dressed and applying my make-up. I was working with my eyeliner when my phone buzzed next to me… almost making me pull my eye out. I place a hand over my chest, and pick up the phone… seeing the same number that's been calling me ever since I left NYC. I ignore the call, and proceed with my makeup. The phone buzzed again, letting me know I had a new voice-mail… again. I throw the phone into my purse and head downstairs to go make some coffee. When I enter the kitchen, I'm surprised to see my sister with a full breakfast on the small kitchen table. "Hey" She said. "I didn't know what you liked, so I made a little bit of everything" She said smiling. "Would you like some juice?" I shake my head no. "Oh, right… you hate OJ" She says, moving in every direction through the kitchen, frying this, flipping that.

"Do you have some coffee?" I ask. She points to the small coffee pot in a corner of the counter, and points where the mugs are. I grab one and pour a decent amount of coffee, that I knew I was going to need for this day.

"The sugar is right there" She says pointing to the small container. "We have Splenda, if you don't drink regular sugar" She says smiling, turning off the stove and placing the bacon into a big plate, taking it over to the table.

"I don't drink it with sugar" I said sipping at the hot liquid, hissing when it hit my tongue. I hear my sister chuckle.

"Can you grab the plates?" She says, pointing to the cabinet behind me.

"Are you feeding an army or something?" I asked while I grabbed 2 plates and placed it at the table. It was a ridiculously amount of food for 2 average girls.

"No" She says, almost rolling her eyes. "Sisky always come to eat here when he's in town. I usually make him something, but since you're here, I think we can, you know… bond" She says, placing 2 more plates at the tables and all the silverware. I eye her closely. She looks so… grown. Wow, have I been using that word a lot. "Take a sit and lets talk" She says, sitting down. I sit down and just fidget with my mug. "So…" She starts.

"So…" I say.

"You know what day is today, right?" She says, staring at her OJ. I was trying to forget about it, but I guess we were going to have to talk about it sooner or later.

"Yeah. I'm not thrilled about it though" I say, being blunt and honest.

"You're gonna see Mom. She is so happy you came back. It almost killed her when you left"

"I'm surprised he didn't killed her first" I mutter, knowing she heard me.

"It wasn't always that bad. We had our shared of good moments" She says and I scoff. I'm pissed. I'm pissed that she's defending that son of a bitch. Pissed that she's trying to see the good side in this.

"Don't" I say through clenched teeth.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that. Don't try to act like it didn't happen. Don't try to make me feel sympathy for him. Don't try to justify his actions" I say turning to see her. I see her almost scare. "I came back for you. Not for her… and certainly, not for him. He can rot in hell for all I care" I say, getting up.

"Nia, he's our dad"

"He is not my dad. He never was a dad. Not to you, not to me. He never was a husband either. And he shouldn't be called a man"

"Where are you going?" She asks, almost desperate. Maybe she thinks I'm gonna run away again.

"I need a cigarette" I say, exiting through the kitchen door. I knew coming back and dealing with all this wasn't going to be easy, but I never knew it was going to be this hard. Especially, when I feel my sister is making it harder than it should be.

_William's POV_

I'm walking with Sisky to the front of the house. I don't remember ever waking up so early when I'm home. But for her, I would do anything. We usually just walk right in, but I think Sisky is scared of Estefania. He told me she looked so hard and cold, like she could slap him or scowled him. But I know better. She's far from that. She's so fragile… you almost don't want to breathe when you're next to her cause she might get flown away. I wasn't expecting for the door to be opened by a choked in tears Cassidy. Sisky immediately went to her side, while I stared at her hanging so tightly to Adam. I felt myself panting, fear invading my whole body. She couldn't. She just couldn't have done that. Not after last night. She can't do this again. I walk into the house, looking around for her, but I can't see her. "She did" I mutter to myself. Adam and Cassidy weren't able to hear because of Cass' sobs. I turned to look at Cassidy and hug her. I hug her because, if I close my eyes, maybe I can pretend she's her. Maybe I can pretend that this time, I got a chance to say goodbye.

"Is everything okay?" I hear someone ask. I turn to look straight to the eyes that chase me in my dreams. I walk really fast to her and hug her. I hug her with everything I've got in me. She's taken back, not sure how to respond.

"You shouldn't smoke anymore. It doesn't suit you. You're way too pretty to have such a nasty habit" I say, staring at her. I could smell how she drenched of the just smoked cigarette. She looks away from me, to look to the mess behind me… a mess called Cassidy.

"Cass, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" She says, walking towards her. Cassidy lets Sisky go but doesn't move towards her sister. She turned to look at her, with eyes filled with hurt, anger and… hate?

"FUCK YOU, ESTEFANIA" She screams, leaving the whole room shocked. "Fuck you. You've only been here for a fucking day, one fucking day, and you already messed everything up. I don't care that you are sorry. I don't care that this is difficult for you. Don't you think this is hard for me too? You think I didn't have plans for my life? You think I wanted to be stuck in this fucked up family forever? Uh?" She asks and I see Nia. She's not shocked, she's not even surprised.

"Cass, why don't we calm down?" I say walking next to Estefania.

"No" I hear Estefania say through clenched teeth. "Let her"

"Nia…" I start but she cuts me.

"No" She said glaring at me. Then she turned to Cassidy and walked towards her. "Go on" She says to Cassidy. I think this scared Cass. She went from furious to scare in just seconds. "GO ON" Nia screams and I see Cass coward from her. "Don't you dare" Nia says, all of the sudden furious.

"Nia, I…" She never finished her sentence cause Estefania slapped her. She slapped her sister. I couldn't move. I cannot believe she hit her sister… and she didn't even look regretful.

"What the hell is you're problem?" Sisky cries, grabbing Cass in case Nia decided to hurt her again. Cass just looked at her while tears fell from her wide eyes.

"Say it" She says.

"Nia…" I started but she cut me off again.

"Say it. For once and for all, Cass… say what you're feeling. Say what you're thinking. Say that you hate me because I'm the reason you stayed behind. Say that you hate me because my life should be yours. Say that you hate me. SAY IT" She screams.

"I HATE YOU" Cass screams. "I hate you. I hate you because you get everything you want. I hate you because you don't appreciate everything you have. I hate you because everything is about you. You left. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT AND THEY CARED MORE ABOUT THE DAUGHTER THAT ABANDON THEM INSTEAD OF THE ONE THAT STAYED. I never existed for them after you left. Everything was about little Estefania. You just didn't take my future with you. You took my best friend, my sister, my other half… you took our parents. You are a selfish bitch. You never cared about anyone here. You didn't care about me. You don't care about Mom. About ANYBODY" Cass screams.

"I think we should calm down" I say, trying to stop this madness. What the hell is going on?

"You should hate her too, William. She left you too" She says, looking at me. I lowered my gaze, feeling Nia's stare in me. "Why don't you tell her? Did you know he was mess when you left? Did you know you broke his heart? Did you know that of all the people that you left behind, he was the one that hurt the most? You hurt the only person that really loved you. That would've done ANYTHING for you. You're such a coward, Estefania, that I'm surprised you even came back" She hiss that last part, and that's when I turn to look at Estefania. I know this isn't gonna go pretty… not when Nia has that look.

_Estefania's POV_

"Are you done?" I say, trying to keep myself under control.

"Not even close" She says. "I shouldn't have asked you to come back. You are drama. You've always been drama. Everything you do brings a problem, and guess what? You're not the one that has to deal with it. We are. Like always did, like we always do… like we always will" She says, shuddering. I see she's near a nervous break down, but I needed this. _She _needed this. She needed to let go of everything. "I hate you… I hate you so much. You are the person I should be. You have what I should have… I hate you! I HATE YOU! I hate you…" She says breaking down, falling to her knees.

"You don't want this" I say. Now it's my turn. "You don't want my life. I wouldn't want you to have my life… because I don't hate you" She looks at me and I can feel William's eyes on me. "You think I'm happy? You think it was easy for me to give up my life for nothing? You think it was easy for me to start my life? You're so stupid. I WAS 15… I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT LIFE WAS. I didn't know that the real world is not what's painted to be. You think I'm happy? I'm far from happy" I say. "Everything I have, everything I am, is because I had to learn how to survive. I didn't have a home, I didn't have a secure roof over me. I didn't have anyone to care about me over there. I didn't have a hot meal everyday. Yes, you stayed here. Yes, you had to put up with everything that fucker did. You even could allow yourself to think and worry about me… but that was all. That was all that you had to worry about. You had everything else. You had your friends. You know what I had? NOTHING" I say, almost panting for how pissed I am. Does she seriously think she had the tough path and I got the easy way out. "I didn't have anyone to trust, to talk, to cry… nobody. I didn't have a job. For God's sake, I didn't even finished high school. I had to worry everyday about were I was going to sleep, if I was going to eat… if I was going to survive! But you know what kept me going?" I look at her. She's crying and barely shakes her head. "You" She rapidly looks at me. "You kept me going. You made me who I am. I promised myself that I would be someone… for you. That I would take you away from here, from all this, and just give you happiness. And when I became someone, I would come back for you… and I did. I came back for you" I say, kneeling in front of her. "Because I want you to be happy. I _need _you to be happy because if you're not… then I failed. I failed to myself and most importantly to you" I say, allowing myself to cry. Cry for her… cry because of her. She hugged me tightly. And I hugged her the same way because everything I did, do and will ever do is for her… because of her. "You're my sister. How can you think that you didn't matter to me? How can you think that I ran away from you?" I say to her between sobs. Adam and William just stand there, witnessing how I was trying to mend my sisters' heart… to mend my heart.

"I just want you to be happy. You always wanted to be happy and I thought you were. I thought you had everything you wanted. I'm sorry" She says to me and I feel her tears soak my shirt. "I don't hate you, Nia. I love you" She says. I let her go and look into her teary eyes.

"I know. I love you too" I say to her and I mean it. I mean it more than anything. And in this moment, right here and now, is when I realize that I'm not gonna be able to go back. I won't be able to leave her. I slowly turn to look into William's eyes… I won't be able to leave him too.

**Soundtrack:**

**1.** **Pitbull - Brasil Street Remix (Calle Ocho)**

**2. Cobra Starship - Placer culpable**

**3. Fall Out Boy - The (Shipped) Gold standard**

**4. All Time Low - Sick little games**

**5. Mayday Parade - Miserable at best**

**6. Taking Back Sunday - MakeDamnSure**

**7. Panic at the Disco - We're so starving**

**8. The All-American Rejects - Swing swing**

**9. All Time Low - Poppin'**

**10. Escape The Fate - Friends & alibies**

**11. The Ataris - Boys of summer**

**12. Augustana - Sweet & low**

**13. The Academy Is... - In the rearview**

**14. ****Cobra Starship - Prostitution is the world's oldest profession (And I, Dear Madame, am a professional)**

**15. Panic! At the Disco - But its better if you do**

**16. All TIme Low - Dear Maria, count me in**

**17. Mayday Parade - Black cat**

**18. Poison - Nothin but a good time**

**19. Bon Jovi - Say it isn't so**

**20. Guillermo Davila - Barco a la deriba**

**ENJOY!!! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ok... here's another chapter. It took me a while to uploaded cuz my beta went on vacations & I started a new job. But more are about to come and I think I've developed a pretty nice storyline & I really like where this is going. Hope you enjoy it & review please. I'll be uploading later in the week. =)**

_Gabe's POV_

"Stop… please stop" I mumble, grabbing another pillow and placing it over my head. "GOD" I state, before sitting up. "Where are you, you little piece of shit?" I say, talking to myself. Looking for my phone half asleep is no fun. Finally locating the small device under my jeans, I proceed to answer it… planning on verbally abuse the person that thinks can wake me up at ungodly hours! "You better be limping to save your life" I say to the unidentified caller.

"What?" I hear the other person say, but still too tired and hung-over to even try to care.

"What do you want?" I ask, wanting this to be over so I can go lay down with… whoever was wearing a cute little red top. I grab the small article and look towards the bed to see a girl sleeping peacefully. I need to stop drinking so much. Or maybe I need to start remembering that one night stands are not cool. "You don't need to demean women like that only cause you're a rock star" I repeat Estefania's words in my head.

"I need a favor" The other person says. "Where are you?"

"In Chicago" I say. "Look, if this has anything to do with work, I'm on vacation. Talk to Ry or Suarez" I say. I hear the other person reply it wasn't about work.

"You're in Chicago? What are you doing there?"

"Visiting Nia" I answered annoyed the hell out of me. "Listen, I won't be back til next week, ok?" I heard the other person sigh. "Who is this, anyway?" I asked the first thing I should've asked before giving all my staying info to some stranger, who could be a serial killer. My eyes went wide when the person gave me a name before hanging up. I look at the phone in my hand. I'm in deep shit.

_Cassidy's POV_

After the whole debacle, breakfast was forgotten and now I'm standing by the door waiting for Nia to finish brushing her teeth so we can be on our way to the hospital, thinking about all the way this can go down when the phone starts ringing. "Hello" I say picking up.

"Hi. Is Nia there, it's Gabe" The man on the other line said and my heart got stuck in my throat. "Hello?" He said again.

"Hi. Yes, she is here. Umm… but she can't come to the phone right now. She's… busy" I say, lying straight out of my teeth.

"What? What is she doing? Listen, it's an emergency. Tell her to pick up her damn phone and to call me. It's urgent"

"I'll tell her" I say… lying again. I don't even know why I'm lying.

"Don't forget. Tell her to call Gabe ASAP. Thank you, Christie"

"Its… Cassidy" I say the final part to the tone dial.

"Who was that?" Nia asks coming down the stairs and grabbing her jacket. I turn to look at her and I'm shocked to see her dressed like a regular girl. She's wearing a black top with black leggings and a blue cardigan. She looks relaxed. Not all diva-like with her expensive clothes and high heels. But she still looks so stunning.

"Wrong number" I say out loud, noticing she has no purse or anything like that with her, which means she's not carrying her phone. Point in my favor. "Shall we go?" I say, grabbing my keys and walking out the door, avoiding any type of eye contact. I'm not used to having this feelings… this feeling of jealousy. Especially towards my sister.

_Estefania's POV_

The ride from the house to the hospital was silent. I just spent my time looking out the window and humming to some Maroon 5 song that the radio is playing.

'_I won't go home without you'_

Adam last verse of the chorus rings in my ears and I smile. How fitting. I stare at the view, remembering what it was like living in the suburbs. You see houses well kept, silence, peace and happy families… everything my family wasn't. I genuinely forgot. I guess I got used so much at the city that I can't picture myself living in some place like this again. I see a big yellow building ahead and knew that was the hospital. I don't know what I'm gonna say to my mother, or to Ken. Cassidy turns the engine off and looks at me. "We're here" She says, nervousness in her voice. "Ready for this?"

"Ready for this to be over" I blurt out, unbuckling my belt.

"Could you, please, just save your little comments to yourself? I get that you don't want to be here, ok? But you are. Deal with it" She snaps at me, getting out of the car. Wow… didn't see _that_ one coming. I get out of her Prius, tiny ass car, and start following her to the entrance. We walk endless hallways and took an elevator. Now, I hate small places and an elevator is like every claustrophobic nightmare. But Cassidy told me we had to go to the 10th floor and that I was more than welcome to walk… in my heels, so I had to agree to take the elevator. So here we are, me clutching my hands, rubbing my arms, my legs, anything to make this horrible feeling get away.

"It's not funny" I whisper harshly at Cassidy who is snorting, trying to muffle the giggle threaten to escape. "Seriously" I say just before she burst out laughing, earning us a strange look from the nurse riding with us. "You know what's funny?" I say, looking at her.

"No, what?" She says, just barely being able to talk.

"That big ass spider that's right behind you" I say, walking out of the elevator since we arrived to our floor. I hear a loud scream and turn just in time to see Cassidy running out of the elevator, shaking her shirt in case the 'fictional' spider jumped to her. I suppress my laughter when she gives me _the _look… letting me know she just found out about my antic. She walks sternly at me.

"That wasn't funny. You know I hate spiders" She says.

"I know. I'm sorry… but it was hilarious" I say laughing loudly. A passing nurse shushed me, shaking her head in disapproval. That made me laugh even more. I was laughing so much that I didn't even noticed we had walked to the end of a hall and entered a room until I came face to face with a small woman. She wasn't old but you can see that all the stress and tough life she had to endure had taken a toll on her appearance. She had some gray on her short black hair and deep brown eyes staring at me… eyes like Cassidy's and mine. That small lady was… she was my mom.

**Soundtrack:**

Panic At the Disco - We're so starving; Behind the sea (Alternate version); She's a handsome woman

Cobra Starship – Hot mess; Hollaback boy

Hot Chelle Rae – Queen of the scene

Remember Maine – Don't mess with Texas

Metro Station – Seventeen forever _(DOES ANYONE LISTEN TO THESE GUYS ANYMORE? SERIOUSLY?)_

All Time Low – Coffee shop soundtrack

Hawthorne Heights – Saying sorry

A Teens – Upside down

Saving Jane – Girl next door

Rookie of the Year – Silhouettes (All eyes above)

Fall Out Boy – Thnks fr th mmrs; I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off me (Me & you)

The Academy Is… - Chop chop

Cute Is What We Aim For – Newport living

Relient K – The best thing

Cartel – Honestly

The Cab – That 70's song

ENJOY!


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought that since its my birthday today, I would give myself the pleasure of uploading a chapter. I'm really liking this story & I'll be uploading a lot more since I'm on vacations! So... this is my gift for you! lol. Hope you enjoy it! R&R! **

**Chapter 12**

_Estefania's POV_

"Oh my God… Ni-Ni?" I haven't been called that since I left. She was the only one that called me like that. I was her Ni-Ni and Cass was her Ce-Ce. "Is it really you?" She says with tears in her eyes. I stare at her, taking in her whole appearance. She looked so miserable… definitely not how I reminded her.

"H-Hi… m-mom" I hate that I'm stuttering cause I'm shocking in tears right now. She walks slowly to me, placing her hands on my face and caressing it… almost like examining it. I allow my eyes to close and drown in the feeling of having a mother… a feeling I had completely forgot and that I'm not sure I remembered. I'm not sure I _want _to remember it.

"It's you… it's really you. Oh, my baby" She says bursting into tears and pulling me into a hug. I let out a sob and hold her tightly. I felt this warmth in my insides, in my heart, that I cannot describe. It was a feeling I had never experienced. "I missed you, baby. Why did you left? How could you do that to me? I spent every single day worrying about you" Her voice is muffled by my shoulder, but I heard it… loud and clear. But I played like I didn't… because I didn't want to admit, that deep, _deep, _inside my heart, in the very back… I missed her too. She lets go and just keeps staring at me. "Wow… look at you. You have grown so much. Where did my baby go?" She said with a choked laugh. "You're so pretty" She says smiling, making me smile too.

"Thanks" I mutter. I turn to look at Cassidy and see her crying too. This has been an emotional rollercoaster for us and our feelings were going a thousand miles a minute. We couldn't control them even if we tried. And I don't think we were even trying.

_Cassidy's POV_

"Come on, sit down" My mom says to us, ushering us to the small table that was by a wall, under the TV. This room had become almost a house for my mom and me. We shift between who is staying with dad. Tonight is my turn. "So, tell me, Ni-Ni… how are?" She says, grabbing her hand and caressing it between her own hands.

"Well… I've been fine" Nia struggles with her answer. Now that I remembered, I never asked her how she was.

"Are you sure?" Comes mom concerned voice. "You don't sound sure enough. You know you can tell me anything" She says and I know that Estefania is starting to get uneasy with this. She's not used to having someone to take care of her, and worry about her like her mother.

"Leave her alone, Mom. She's doing fine. She's a photographer. A pretty successful photographer. She works for a magazine and does some freelance every now and then. Right, Nia?" Estefania just gives me an appreciative smile. Count on me to save your ass, Nia. Like I always used to do. It comes naturally to me.

"Wow… a photographer. Impressive" My mom says genuinely shocked. Estefania was always the artistic one. She did well in anything that had to do with some kind of art or performance. She can play 6 different instruments, can paint, draw, I'm pretty sure she can sing, and she writes. Talk about being great, right? While on the other hand, I couldn't even draw a freaking heart if my life depended on it. I was always more into sports and any type of activity that involved a lot of movement and energy. I wasn't, nor am, a tom boy. I always managed to keep my femininity intact but that was my type of thing. One more thing Nia and I were different about. She always kept everything inside & I always let it out. I think she even channeled her feelings through me. Great thing about being twins, I guess. We can always tell each other how we're feeling without the need of words. Although, I can't tell about hers anymore. At least not how I used to. I started to look around the room while my mom started to compliment all the great things Estefania had done with her life, how her hair looked so well kept and shiny, blah, blah, blah. Guess she was the perfect one too. That's when I noticed something was missing.

"Mom, where is dad?" I asked, seeing Nia immediately tense up.

"Oh, he's having some tests done and they will keep him under 24 hour surveillance" She says, not crying, not showing any type of pain for her dying husband. Guess that is another thing she and Estefania share. "They are not being optimistic" She says. "They don't think he's gonna make it. We might lose him soon" She says casting her eyes down and I feel guilty for thinking she didn't care about him. Of course she cares, she's puts up with him, doesn't she? She must care.

"That means you're coming home tonight?" Nia asks, shying her hand from our mother's greedy hand.

"Yeah. The nurses told me they would call if anything happened. I just need to collect my things and we can go" She says, standing and bending down to kiss Estefania's forehead. "I missed you and I'm glad you're back" She said with a smile and turned around grabbing her things. Nia just sat there, waiting for her to be done, while I stared at her… trying to unravel the great mystery that surrounded her… the great mystery that she has become. I know she's hiding something… I know it. What are you not telling me, Nia? What is it? "Well, I'm ready. I'll just go check in with your father's doctor. You can wait outside if you like" She says, kissing both of us. "It so nice to finally have my 2 baby girls together again" She says before walking towards a nurse. We started our way back to the elevator.

"Damn it" Estefania curses.

"What? Oh, come on. You already ride it. I promise this time it will be easier. I can hold your hand if you want" I say that last part like I'm talking to a baby.

"It's not that. I forgot my phone. I left it in my purse" She says. I swallow hard. "But I'll take the holding my hand offer" She says, immediately grabbing my hand when the 'ding' from the elevator is heard. I never really asked why she was scared of closed places. She sleeps with her door closed, but her window opened. Only winter was the season she closed her window and opened the door. But it's a phobia that totally suits her. She was never meant to be locked or caged. She was always a free spirited girl. It would be a crime to try to hold her back. "Thank God" She says letting go of my hand and walking out of the elevator as faster as she could. I roll my eyes, cause, seriously, she's a drama queen. Its a freaking elvator, for God's sake. I catch with her at the hospital entrance. "You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette in there, right?" She says pointing at my bag.

"Ah… no" I don't even know why she started smoking. "When did you start smoking?" I asked, waiting for mom.

"When I could afford a package" She answers like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?"

"I had nothing better to do. It helped me forget about everything and those 5-7 minutes are the most relaxing period of my day" She says as if they were some sort of help. They were gonna kill her.

"You should stop before your teeth start getting yellow" I say and she laughs. I wouldn't want her dying from cancer too. I was about to voice my thought when mom walked out and we made our way back to the house. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't put to rest what was the emergency and urgency Gabe had to talk to Nia.

**Soundtrack:**

Fall Out Boy – The takeover, the breakover

Cobra Starship – Nice guys finish lasts

Salserin – Te voy a robar el corazon (Translation: I'm gonna steal your heart)

Hot Chelle Rae – Say (Half past nine)

Panic! At the Disco – New perspective

Remember Maine – The hunt club

Alter Bridge – Metalingus

Incubus – Drive

Escape the Fate – Not good enough for truth in cliché

Maroon 5 – Won't go home without you

Kings of Leon – Use somebody

The Fray – You found me

Nelly – Party people (Feat. Fergie)

Good Charlotte – Hold on (Rmx) (Feat. The Academy Is…)

Pierce the Veil – Falling asleep on a stranger

Pitbull – Room service (Hotel room)

Jason Mraz – I'm yours

All Time Low – Too much

Avenged Sevenfold – Warmness of the soul

AFI –Medicate

ENJOY! =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Estefania's POV_

4 days have passed since I've been here. 4 sleepless nights that I just stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that is going on. How it's gonna affect my life back in NYC and how it was already affecting me the most. I felt like everything I tried so hard to leave behind and forget, were coming back so easily. "I wish they were that easy to forget" I mumble to myself. I watch my clock and see that it's 9:00 AM. The house is quiet. It was my mom turn to stay at the hospital and Cass said she needed to run some errand and would be back around 11. Things with my mom are still pretty awkward. She's definitely trying to make up for lost time, cooking for me and just pampering me. But she doesn't receive the same treatment from me. It's hard for me to remember what it's like to have a family. I can't just put everything behind me and pretend that I'm happy here… cause I'm not. I didn't even went back to the hospital. I knew Ken had returned to his room, there was nothing more to do than to wait for him to go out peacefully. Mom was devastated and Cassidy was lousy at hiding that it didn't affect her at all… that she was prepared for it. I knew this was killing her. I could actually feel her pain… after all, we _do _have that twin sense or whatever it is called. Sighing, I got up and headed for the bathroom, running a shower. I think I will make some lunch for Cassidy since she has done most of the cooking while I've been here. That girl could be a chef, I'll tell you that! The least I can do is return the favor. Besides, I'm a pretty good cook too.

_William's POV_

It's been more than 6 years since I've done this and it isn't as easy as it was back then. It took me more than 10 minutes to reach her window. Guess it would've taken me less than 2 minutes to knock on her door. "Late thought, genius" I muttered to myself. I knock at her window and wait. Haven't seen her in 2 days and I'm going insane. I don't know how I ever made it all these years. Guess I got to a point were I really thought I was never gonna see her… that I had lost her forever. "Psst… Nia" I whisper, entering her room since her window was open, but mostly cause I was desperately trying to avoid me falling on my head or ass in that concrete floor of the Flores' driveway. I knocked because my mama taught me better than to enter a room without knocking. Her room was empty. Her bed was a mess, covers and pillows thrown all around. Never knew why she liked to sleep with so many pillows and cushions. I bet its cause she's afraid of the dark and needs to feel surrounded by anything to feel safe. I smile, remembering how she clung to me when we slept together… as she was afraid of letting go or being taken away. "You always did that" I mutter, smiling at all the memories we had and shared while I picked a small blue pillow and tossed it over the bed. I wonder if she remembers those small moments that made me fall even more in love with her. I laugh when I look at her wall. Her parents hated that wall. I loved it. I enjoyed helping her painted too. I almost got kicked out when her dad found us all smeared in red paint, shirtless and making out on the floor. Ha… that was a fun day. Those were funny days. Suddenly, I hear a small shriek. I turn around to find Estefania wrapped only in a towel, small droplets of water dripping from her hair towards her shoulders and getting lost somewhere down below.

"Fuck! You scared me, William. What the hell?" She says, panting with a hand over her chest and I can't help the need and want to make her pant like that in some other way, that if I remembered correctly, we were _really _good at. What? I'm a guy! "Do you go breaking into houses and scaring the crap out of girls while they're taking a bath?" She asks but all I can think about is how short that towel is. "What are you doing here?" She asks, walking to her closet and exiting with a pair of jeans and a yellow wife beater. "So?" She says, grabbing her body lotion and applying it to her arms. "Bill?" And I'm brought back from a land where Estefania and I are in deep pleasure and bliss… I'm brought back to reality, a reality where Estefania is not mine… yet.

"I'm sorry. I saw you're window open and thought you were here" I said, blushing.

"You climbed through the window?" She said, motioning me to turn around.

"Yeah" I said, reluctantly doing what she asked me. I hear her open up a drawer and closing it shortly after. After that, all I heard where some rustles and she entering to the bathroom again, probably getting changed, but I didn't dare to turn back. I wanted to… God knows I wanted to turn around and walk into that bathroom… but I didn't. I didn't want to get lost in everything that is Nia.

"You can turn" She says. I slowly turn to watch her all dressed up and drying her hair. "I can't believe you still can climb that tree" She says laughing and I melted in her laugh.

"It wasn't as easy as it was back…"

"Back in the days when we were young?" She interrupts me with a playful smile. "Or when you didn't wear such tight jeans?" She says, pointing at my jeans. I laugh.

"Back when I was used to do it every day for 3 years. I'm a little rusty, that's all. I'll get the hangs of it again… just wait and see" I put up my best smile and she bites her lips. I watch her struggling with herself. She meets my gaze and we just stood there, looking at each other… getting lost in each other. I was so lost on those eyes that haunted me every night, every dream… those eyes that were there, by my side, in everything I did. So I did what I wanted to do every since we were in that park, hell, since I saw her at the club… I walked to her and kissed her. I kissed her like I've never kissed anyone. I kissed her so she could breathe through me… so she could feel and understand what I was feeling. So she could feel that I still love her… that I never stopped. And she kissed back just as fierce and passionate. And I couldn't help put mentally smile… smile cause she never stopped loving me too.

_Cassidy's POV_

"Hey, Nia… I'm back" I yelled. Well, you couldn't call it a yell since I had a non-decent amount of ice-cream in my mouth from the cone I'm eating. I walk to the kitchen to put some stuff I picked up from the store on my way back. "Nia?" I ask after hearing a sort of thump. "What the hell is she doing?" I asked myself walking towards her room. "Is she still asleep?" I thought, hesitating about opening the door. "Oh well… RISE AND SHINE LAZY AS…" My mouth stayed open. I think my jaw, literally, hit the floor. There she was, pressed against the vanity, playing tonsil hockey with William. She's been back less than a week and she's gotten more action than what I've had in a month! Ok… 3 months. Ok… 7 months, but who is counting?

"Cass" Estefania says, pushing William away from her. William lowers his head, his hair blocking his lusty eyes from my view and starts laughing, biting his swollen lips, laughing at how nervous and virginal Estefania is acting. "Shut up" She mutters to him, which makes me want to laugh. "This isn't what it looks like" She says, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Really?" I ask, crossing my arms and cocking my head. I plan on have my share of fun with this. "Then can you explain to me why was Bill's tongue down your throat? Were you choking?" I ask, pulling my worst poker face ever, letting her know I was gonna make her pay for the spider prank. She puts her annoyed face.

"No" She replies.

"From what I saw, it looked like you were choking… with Bill's tongue" I say and William starts laughing even harder. Estefania turns and smack his arms, muttering him that this wasn't funny. Its funny to see collected-in-control Estefania, nervous and awkward… not knowing what to do. It proved that she is human… and that she isn't perfect even though everyone seems to think that. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Oh… saved by the bell" I say. "I'll be back… but leave the door open. You know mom's rule about guys in the bedroom" I say before heading downstairs to get the door, laughing all the way to the door.

_Estefania's POV_

Well… I guess she was right. I did felt saved by the bell. "Hey, it's ok" William says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "I'm sure she's just kidding" He says, his breath ghosting my neck… making it harder for me to pull away. Even harder when he starts kissing my neck, my ear, my shoulder… oh God.

"No, it's not ok" I say, prying from his embrace. "This…" I say, motioning the space between us, letting him know I was talking about us, if there was an us, was not ok. "_This_ isn't ok" I look at him. He walks to me and grabs my face, lifting it up for me to meet his eyes.

"Yes, it is" He says kissing my cheek. "It…" He continues leaving trails of kisses around my face. "Has always…" I close my eyes, very much enjoying those kisses behind my ear. "Been ok" He says kissing me along my jaw line. He stops and I open my eyes to stare into his… full of passion, mirroring mine. "And we're about to make it better" He says, kissing me fully on my already abused lips and dragging me to the bed. My mind kept telling me this wasn't ok, that I shouldn't be doing this, that I _know_ I shouldn't kiss him like this… but there wasn't much space for thoughts when William is touching me like this.

_Cassidy's POV_

I'm sure William has her on her back right now. They are so meant to be. Ever since they met. I remembered introducing them cause I knew they were right for each other. And I wasn't wrong. The doorbell rang again, making me roll my eyes. "Yes?" I asked immediately after opening the door, making the man standing there turn around… and I think I died and went to heaven… cause he was perfect.

"Hi" He said in the most perfect voice, matching everything I was seeing. He was tall, not obnoxiously tall like William or Gabe, but tall enough to be noticed. How could you not notice this man and his porcelain skin that looked so creamy, like a vanilla cake that makes you want to run your tongue over and over it. He had dark hair, styled in that model-ish way… meaning, hot way. It made you want to run your fingers through it and you know that you can ruffle it, and it still would look as hot as it looks right now. Dark eyes and the most amazing set of lips I've ever seen… pink, pouty and just perfect. This guy had to be heaven sent cause he was way beyond hot. "Are you okay?" He asks and it's then that I realized that I swooned. I began to blush immediately. Although from the not-so-evident smirk he was suppressing, I'm pretty sure he was used to it.

"Y-Y-Yes" I stuttered. Way to go Cass. "Um…" And now I'm at lost of words. Great… just great.

"You must be Cassidy" He says, smirking and I think if I wasn't worried enough about fainting before, this would've been the time.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Of course I didn't know him… I would remember it! I'm a dork. And when he chuckles, I let out a soft whimper, making sure he didn't hear it.

"No. I figured it was you, since Nia has short hair and I don't think it had grown…" He points at my pony tail. Great… I had to have a ponytail today! Can this get any worse? "That much in 4 days" He need to stop smiling or I won't be responsible for my actions. "So… is she here?"

"Who?" I ask, having zoned out earlier in the conversation.

"Nia. I'm looking for Nia"

"Umm…" I didn't know who this guy was… he could be a psycho for all I knew. I guess he must notice my worried face cause he chuckled.

"Pardon my manners, I'm Ryan" He says putting out his hand and I met his with mine.

"I'm Cassidy… but you already knew that" I say, both of us letting out a small laugh. "How do you know me? I mean, about me?" I'm really curious.

"Nia talks a lot about you"

"She told you she had a twin sister?" I asked shocked. She never tells anyone about her twin sister. It's like she likes to hide the fact that her exact double is walking around the earth and just enjoy the reaction people get when they see us together. Oh… she's mean. I have you all figured out, sis.

"Well… yeah. Why?" He asks, furrowing his brows.

"Oh… nothing. She tends to forget that tiny detail, that's all" I mutter.

"Oh… well, I don't think you can keep something like that from the person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with" He says, letting out a laugh.

"Yeah" I reply smiling… the words sinking just about 5 seconds later. "What? The person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with?" I repeat again… dumbstruck.

"Yeah. I'm Nia's fiancé" And I think my jaw hit the floor for the second time that day.

**Soundtrack:**

Luis Fonsi – Aunque estes con el _(Translation: Even though you're with him)_

The Latency – Drops of Jupiter _(Great cover. Check it out)_

The Used – Smother me

Remember Maine – Act 3, scene 4; Broken

Avenged Sevenfold – Dear God

Panic! At the Disco – Folkin' around; I write sins, not tragedies

Fall Out Boy – Golden; XO

My Chemical Romance – Teenagers

Katy Perry – I kissed a girl

Every Avenue – This one's a cheap shot

Linkin Park – Numb

The All-American Rejects – Dirty little secret

Anberlin – Feel good drag

Lady GaGa – Paparazzi

P!nk – U + ur hand

Cobra Starship – One day, robots will cry

The Academy Is… - One more weekend


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chp! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

_Cassidy's POV_

I ran… I ran like I've never ran in my entire life! How could she keep something like that from me? I knew something was up but never expected a fiancé, a _hot_ fiancé, to just appear at my doorstep. What the hell is she thinking doing whatever she's doing with William? She's cheating on Ryan! I reach her door and was about to just burst in, but stopped. I surely didn't want to see what they were doing. God knows I didn't need to see a sweaty William with Estefania on top… again! That day was the day my eyes and ears lost their virginity. So, I decided to knock instead. No answer. I knocked again… and again… and again. "GO AWAY" I heard Estefania yelled.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" I screamed back, making sure it wasn't loud enough for Ryan to hear it.

"CAN'T YOU COME BACK LATER? WE'RE KINDA BUSY HERE" I hear William's voice this time. I close my eyes, praying that Ryan hadn't heard him. I knew that either I had to walk away or enter the room… which option 2 was something I really, _really, _didn't want to do. So I kept knocking.

_Estefania's POV_

"Why isn't she going away?" William mutters on my neck, where he's busy leaving small love bites.

"I don't know. GO AWAY" I scream again, letting out a small moan because William kept finding all those spots that made me produce those sounds. We were shirtless and _so _ready to take another item off. His hand traveled down my stomach, unbuttoning my jeans while I was devouring his mouth.

"I'LL GO AWAY, OK?" I hear Cassidy say from the other side of the door. I think she's just messing with us. "BUT JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS WITH MY FRIEND RYAN…" At the mention of that name I stopped, William still fighting to unbutton all the, well, buttons, from my jeans. eave it to me to wear button-up jeans today. OF ALL THE DAYS, IT HAD TO BE TODAY! He was getting frustrated, I could tell by the little groans that were coming from his mouth… but I wasn't listening to that. I was listening to Cassidy. "THAT CAME ALL THE WAY FROM NEW YORK TO SEE ME"

"I think I better go see what's wrong with her" I say, pushing William off me, and searching for my shirt.

"What? Come on, Nia. Now? She's probably just busting our chops" He says trying to pull me to him again, but I bent at the exact moment for him to miss and fall off the bed. He lets out a little whine but I just turn.

"This could be serious. I'll be right back" I say to him, putting my shirt on and walking out my door to see Cassidy standing there with a nervous look. "Where is he?" I say as I drag her to the top of the stairs… away from my room and William's ears.

"You're engaged? When were you planning on telling me that, uh? Were you planning on inviting me to your wedding? I mean, seriously, Nia…"

"Hey" I interrupt her. "Stay on topic, please?" I look at her and she shuts her mouth. "Where is he?"

"In the living room" She says while I took a deep breath and tried to fix my hair. William has grabby hands. "What are you gonna do?"

"You go entertain William. Tell him I went out, it was an emergency. No… that's bad. Tell him… Gabe kidnapped me. That's more Gabe" I think hard for a moment before shaking my head. "Tell him whatever you want or come up with. I'll take Ryan to the kitchen and you make sure William leaves. Ok?" I look at her with pleading eyes. She nods and heads to the room. I take one last deep breath and walk down the stairs to see Ryan staring at all the pictures. "Hey" I say and he turned around.

"Hey. I've been calling you and you never answered" He says coming up and hugging me.

"Don't let him smell William on me. Please, don't let him smell William on me" I kept repeating in my head.

"I missed you" He says stealing a small kiss from my lips. It took me a moment to react. It's the same old story when Ryan kisses me… he steals my breath away. I can't help it… he leaves me breathless.

"I missed you too" I say after regaining some composure. "Come on, lets go to the kitchen" I say, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. I hear my door open and close the same moment we enter the kitchen, which means, William will be coming down. I was concentrating so hard on being quiet that I didn't even noticed when Ryan walked into the living room again, saying he forgot his phone. The moment I walked out, I saw William turning and staring at Ryan. Then his eyes found mine, and he smiled, closing the door and walking toward us.

"Hey" He said. "Cass told me you were kidnapped" He laughed.

"Well, you know Cass… she's crazy" I say, with a nervous laugh. William is getting too close, Cass.

"William…" Cassidy grabs William's arm and pulls him to her. "Let me introduce you to Ryan. Ryan, this is William" They shook hands.

"I already know him. His band opened for us last year" William responds. "Haven't seen you in a while, man. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Working, you know. Right now we're on a break from tour so I decided to pay my lady a visit" He said. Immediately William turns to look at Cassidy before returning his gaze at Ryan.

"Are you Cassidy's boy…" His question was interrupted by Gabe bursting through the door, panting and almost breaking a sweat. The small amount of color that his face had drained as he took the setting. There I was, standing between William and Ryan.

"Gabe" I say walking to him and bending down, pretending to see if he was okay. "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with RK being here?" I muttered. He gave me a guilty smile and I rolled my eyes.

"You never answered. I kept calling you. Didn't Christie told you I called a couple of days ago?"

"No. And who the hell is Christie?"

"Your sister" He says.

"Is everything ok there?" William asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're just doing a breathing exercise I learned in yoga" I say, laughing nervously and bending down again. "Cass never told me you called"

"Well, I did and I had no clue were you lived and it took me 2 days to locate Pete so he could give me the address. Apparently, I'm too late" He says. I sigh. "We better roll with it. I'll take care of Ryan and you make William go, ok?" I nod, pretending to stand straight again, but Gabe pulled me down again. "And, please, Nia… cover that hickey below your ear. Ryan is not blind" I push him and fix my short hair the best I can to cover the bruise. We stand straight and walk toward the group of people awkwardly staring at us. "Hey, Ryan" Gabe said, walking to Ryan.

"Hey. What's up, man?" Ryan said, giving Gabe those manly one-arm hug. They quickly started talking and reminiscing about how Ryan's band opened 2 shows for Cobra Starship to a very uninterested Cassidy. She was doing it for me though. She's a great sister. I started to drag William into the kitchen, making an excuse about him helping me out with some drinks when the phone rang. Cassidy excused herself to go pick up and that made William walk over to the boys and start talking about his time with Ryan when they toured together and how he was really digging his CD and how small the world was, blah, blah, blah. He even made a joke of liking HCR CD it more than 'Hot Mess' and how Hot Chelle Rae had taken the spot of Cobra Starship in his playlist. They all laughed and continued their small chit-chat, completely forgetting about me. Could something worse happen right now? Finishing that thought, I watch Cassidy walk to me, looking like she just saw a ghost... a very ugly ghost.

"Cass, are you ok?" I ask, drawing the attention from the boys. She grabs her bag and hands me mine, with her car keys. "Cass?" I tried again. She turned to look at me... almost crying.

"It was mom… he's asking for you. He wants to talk to you. I think..." She swallows hard before continuing. "I think its time for us to say goodbye" She says walking out of the room. I turn around to look at the guys, looking at me almost scared. This meant I was finally going to see him… one last time before Ken died.

**Soundtrack:**

Yellowcard – Space travel; Keeper

The Cab – One of those nights (Feat. Brendon Urie & Patrick Stump)

The Matches – AM tilts

Plain White T's – Sunlight

Gym Class Heroes – 7 weeks (Feat. William Beckett)

The Myriad – A clean shot

Hot Chelle Rae – Bleed

The Academy Is… - His girl Friday

The Used – All that I've got

The All-American Rejects – Breakin'

We the Kings – Bring out your best

Goo Goo Dolls – Here is gone

Panic! At the Disco – Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off (Acoustic)

Bayside – Carry on

Tokio Hotel – Monsoon

Brand New – The quiet things that no one ever knows

Donato & Estefano – Mi Dios & mi cruz (_Translation: My God & my Burden)_

The Fray – Never say never

Escape the Fate – Harder than you know


End file.
